


i solemnly swear i am up to no good

by dwelling_on_dreams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwelling_on_dreams/pseuds/dwelling_on_dreams
Summary: the one where Ravenclaw!Lexa and Gryffindor!Clarke map their way through Hogwarts almost as thoroughly as the Marauders ;)





	1. blue and gold

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant as a one-shot but now it's too late so i'll post the rest tomorrow! stay tuned for hogwarts sexy times

Lexa remembered the time she first encountered Clarke Griffin. She was in second year, and it was late. She shouldn't have been out of bed, and she certainly shouldn't have been huddled on a window ledge in spiral staircase on the other side of Hogwarts, far away for Ravenclaw Tower. She shouldn't have tears streaming down her face, as she wrapped her arms around her knees and wished she were home in Oxford. She was far too old to be homesick. She was far too smart to be homesick.

A small sob escaped her, and she wiped her nose on her sleeve as she gazing longingly up at the stars. Suddenly, she felt a small, warm hand slide into hers. She jumped, startled, and the warm hand retreated, and an equally startled blonde first-year Gryffindor stared back at her.

* * *

Alexandria Woods was now Head Girl - confident, intelligent, and an excellent leader. Her favourite subject was Transfiguration (although Astronomy was a close second, she could never get enough of the stars), she mastered Apparition on the first try and she was a big fan of the Holyhead Harpies. She was also dating Slytherin prefect, Costia Trikru, although it wasn't going very well. Costia was pushy, and got frustrated easily, especially when Lexa wanted to take things slow. For someone who seemed completely in charge of her life, Lexa was extremely insecure. 

It was Halloween, dinner was over, and Lexa was with Costia in the Ravenclaw common room. The Slytherin girl was walking around the room, picking up objects and setting them down disdainfully, as if judging the blue decor.

"Costia," Lexa sighed.

"What? I'm just looking," the girl retorted, returning to Lexa and squeezing herself onto the chair beside her. "You need to take a break from all that study, stop being such a nerd," Costia teased, beginning to kiss Lexa's neck.

"We have Ancient Runes tomorrow, and I need to get an Exceeds Expectations Costia," Lexa said, trying to push the other girl away. Suddenly, Costia snapped.

"What the hell, Lexa? How come you never want to do anything with me? You can't even entertain the thought of having fun, can you? You know what, I'm done. There are so many other girls around here that would kill to have me. Good luck with your stupid Runes."

With that, Costia turned on her heel and stomped out of the common room, more than a few curious heads following her exit, and then turning back to Lexa. The Head Girl sat with her jaw dropped, book still open on her lap. An angry tear made it's way down her cheek, and she scrubbed it away, frustrated, before slamming her book and retreating to her dorm, closing the curtains firmly around her bed.

 

* * *

Lexa had been looking forward to having a nice hot bath all week. When she finally got the chance to visit the prefect's bathroom, she was blissfully alone, so she filled the pool with jasmine-scented bubbles, before sinking into the hot water. She let her eyes close and sighed. Finally, some peace.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" Lexa's eyes shot open to see Clarke Griffin, wearing only a towel, standing shocked at the edge of the water. She quickly tried to gather some strategic bubbles around herself but it was too late - the Gryffindor prefect had probably already seen everything.

"It's ok," Lexa said, trying to sound put-together. Clarke took a deep breath, taking in the heady soap scent.

"Is that jasmine?" she asked.

Lexa smiled. "Correct," she said.

"That's my favourite too," Clarke smiled at the older girl. "Mind if I join you?"

Lexa was taken aback by the blonde's initiation, but not adverse to her. "Um.. sure," she muttered, moving to the opposite side of the pool, under the stained-glass mermaid who Lexa swore was pretending to look uninterested.

Clarke dropped her towel and slid in gracefully, letting out a small moan at the feeling of warm water on her skin. Lexa couldn't believe what was happening. It wasn't like Clarke was a total stranger... but they weren't exactly best friends.

 

There must have been something in the water other than jasmine, because after ten minutes of awkward silence, Clarke and Lexa began to talk. In fact, they talked for two hours. About school, about where they lived, about Ginny Potter's latest quidditch article in the Daily Prophet... they talked until their hands were past wrinkled, and the water had gone cold. They only stopped when Lexa noticed the absence of bubbles.

"Um Clarke... we should probably get out now..." the Head Girl began. Clarke quickly got the hint, and pulled herself out of the water while Lexa tried desperately to look elsewhere.

After Lexa had wrapped a towel around her shoulders, Clarke spoke.

"Wanna see something a bit naughty?" she giggled. Lexa immediately felt herself go a bright red. "Wha- what do you mean?" she stammered. Clarke laughed, tossing her wet hair over her shoulder. "Follow me," she winked, quickly slipping into a baggy Gryffindor hoodie and sweatpants. Lexa obliged after struggling into her Harpies t-shirt and old jeans, and after following Clarke down numerous corridors Lexa began to recognise their surroundings.

"Why are we going to the Hufflepuff common room?" Lexa asked.

"Not Hufflepuff silly, the kitchens," Clarke replied, taking Lexa's hand and pulling her into an alcove about a hundred metres from where Lexa knew the kitchens to be. "What-" Lexan began, before Clarke shushed her as she gently opened the door hidden beside them.

The room they entered was filled floor to ceiling with Firewhiskey, Butterbeer and what Lexa assumed was pumpkin juice.

"Clarke how-"

Once again Lexa was cut off, not by Clarke but by a small figure in the corner of the room that was clutching a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"You shouldn't be here," the small, drunken house elf muttered.

Lexa froze, shocked, but Clarke only sighed and moved toward to elf.

"Winky, you know you shouldn't be here either. I thought you'd stopped with the drinking?" Clarke gently knelt beside the slightly swaying Winky. The house elf purposefully pressed a finger to her lips, indicating Clarke's silence, and Clarke returned the gesture. The Gryffindor girl then stood up, grabbed two bottles of Butterbeer and a bottle of Firewhiskey, and quickly but quietly indicated for Lexa to leave the room with her. With one last glance at the little house elf, Lexa gently shut the door, and followed Clarke back into the hallway.

"Where do we go now? Clarke this is not good," Lexa began.

"Come on Lexa," Clarke continued through the castle, Lexa at her heels. They finally arrived in an empty hallway. Lexa recognised it immediately.

"The Room of Requirement?" she asked the blonde.

"The one and only," Clarke replied.

 

 

 


	2. mischief managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little fluff and a lotta smut - Clexa make good use of the Room of Requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't post this "tomorrow" - but at least i'm finishing it!  
> let me know if you want a potential sequel to this? enjoy lovelies!

When the door for the Room of Requirement finally appeared Lexa couldn't believe her eyes. She knew of the room's existence, of course, but she had never had a real need to seek out its sanctuary. Forever stoic Lexa found that the curtains drawn tight around her dorm room bed did the trick rather well, and her classmates knew better than to bother her.

Clarke slid her hand into Lexa's, pulling her forward and through the door. The tall Ravenclaw felt her jaw drop as she took in her new surroundings.

A large, high-ceilinged, stone room had appeared (one that was not too dissimilar to the Gryffindor common room, Clarke noted). A small fire crackled in the hearth to the left, and a pile of inviting furs, blankets and cushions lay scattered in front of it. Tall, wooden bookshelves stood proud around the outskirts of the room, and Lexa noticed a window seat nestled into the wall, one she was sure had a spectacular view of the stars. Beside the furs stood a round, wooden end table, with two chalices waiting to be filled with the stolen Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. As the girls walked further into the room, Lexa noted that all the decorations and furniture had intricate, intertwining patterns of royal blue and gold.

Clarke dropped the older girl's hand as she set the alcohol down on the table, pulling the extra bottles from the large pocket of her hoodie. She then pulled out her wand and pointed it at an old-school record player Lexa only just noticed, and soft jazz began to drift from the speaker. Lexa couldn't help herself - she laughed.

"Way to set the mood, Room," she joked. But Clarke merely sent her a shy smile back as she decanted the drinks, pouring two full glasses.

The girls settled before the fire, the heat drying their hair from their long bath, and Lexa felt the alcohol sliding smoothly down her throat as she took a long draught. After a few minutes, the conversation resumed, however it began to take on a more personal nature - one that Lexa wasn't sure she was entirely comfortable with.

To Lexa's chagrin, Clarke brought up the subject of family sooner rather than later.

"I grew up on stories of Hogwarts," Clarke began. "My dad always said he knew the castle better than the Marauders, which I find hard to believe. But he always spoke about this room with a kind of fondness - I guess he came here to escape a lot. Like me."

"What do you have to escape?" Lexa didn't believe the perfect blonde next to her could have any problems, she was always shining so brightly.

Clarke sighed. "Oh, you know, stupid insignificant things like arrogant boys and trying to prove to my mother I'm not a total disappointment." She smiled half-heartedly. "What about you? Did your parents force you to listen to all of their Hogwarts stories?"

"Occasionally," Lexa muttered, sipping on her drink. "They were extremely disappointed when I was sorted into Ravenclaw. The Woods family come from a proud line of Slytherins and of course I had to be the anomaly."

"Well I'm sure they can't be disappointed now - I mean, you're Head Girl. Plus, you're sleeping with the hottest girl on campus who happens to be a Slytherin..."

"We broke up," Lexa stated bluntly, expressionless. "And we never... I mean, we didn't-"

Clarke choked on her Butterbeer. "You never slept with her?" she exclaimed, her face shocked.

Lexa felt herself go bright red, and drained her cup before replying.

"No. I guess I just... I wasn't ready."

Clarke sank back into the furs surrounding her. "Hey, it's okay Lexa. Everyone takes their own time..."

"It's not like I wouldn't- not that I wouldn't... not want to," Lexa trailed off, fumbling with her empty cup. She felt the buzz from the Butterbeer creeping up and warming her cheeks as she raised her gaze to lock with Clarke's.

Clarke's hand drifted across the blankets, taking Lexa's into her own and pulling it towards her, using her other hand to draw soft patterns along Lexa's palm.

"Well, if you ever wanted to try anything..." the blonde trailed off, locking eyes once again with the older girl.

Suddenly, Lexa threw herself across the remaining gap between them, pressing her lips hungrily to Clarke's. The Gryffindor froze for a moment, shocked, then began to move her lips gently in return, her tongue sliding out to brush the brunette's lower lip. Lexa slid her fingers into Clarke's blonde tresses, winding her fingers through and tugging gently, at which Clarke groaned softly into the kiss. Lexa's lips parted, granting the blonde access as they pressed their bodies together in a fervour.

Clarke's hands slid down the older girl's sides, and she slid them under the hem of Lexa's shirt, stroking the soft skin beneath. Lexa retaliated by tugging at Clarke's hoodie until she pulled it over the blonde's head and discarded it before gasping at Clarke's nakedness beneath. She had chosen not to wear anything under the garment post-bath, and Lexa felt the full effect of the alcohol they had been drinking as she felt the heat travel from her face to settle in a hot pulse between her thighs. She gently cupped Clarke's breast, and painstakingly slowly dragged her thumb across her nipple as it pebbled beneath her fingertip.

"Oh my god," Clarke breathed, her face tilted upwards and her eyes half closed.

"I know," Lexa replied, and Clarke retaliated by ridding Lexa of her top and jeans, flipping them so she was straddling the brunette who lay naked under her. She leaned down, recapturing Lexa's lips as she ground down on the older girl.

"Clarke," Lexa moaned, and the blonde paused, then moved her lips to Lexa's exposed throat, where she sucked angry red marks before soothing them with her tongue. "Clarke," Lexa repeated. "I want you to be my first," she breathed in an almost inaudible whisper. Clarke halted her ministrations, pulling up to look Lexa in the eye.

"Are you sure," she murmured back, watching the brunette for any signs of hesitation.

"Completely and utterly," Lexa replied.

"Always so eloquent," Clarke muttered, "but I bet I can make you incoherent." The Ravenclaw girl's green eyes went dark, almost black, as Clarke slid down her body, peppering it with nips and wet kisses until she lay on the furs between Lexa's legs. Keeping her eyes locked with Lexa's, Clarke slid her arms around the older girl's thighs and she pushed her tongue into Lexa's wet heat, finishing by licking up to her clit. Lexa tossed her head back and let out a filthy moan as her hand shot down to grasp Clarke's in her own, intertwining their fingers and squeezing with every flicker of Clarke's skilled tongue.

"Clar- Clarke, more," she panted, and looked down at the Gryffindor girl positioned between her legs. The sight of mussed blonde locks bobbing between her thighs almost had Lexa unravelling far too quickly.

"Clarke," she squeaked, her voice going up at least an octave. The blonde girl paused, looking up at her lover and grinned, her chin slick with Lexa's arousal. She quickly climbed up the brunette and pressed their lips together so Lexa could taste herself on the younger girl's tongue. Lexa moaned again as Clarke trailed two fingers through her throbbing centre and brought them to her mouth, as if she couldn't get enough of the Head Girl's taste. Fingers still interlocked with Lexa's, Clarke used her free hand to ease one digit, then two into Lexa's heat, dragging them agonisingly slowly in and out, as Lexa began to writhe beneath her.

"I want to be the first girl you come for, Lexa," Clarke murmured against the brunette's lips. Lexa didn't trust herself to reply, but she clenched around Clarke's fingers as the blonde continued. She bit down on Lexa's collarbone, then soothed it with her tongue as she scissored her fingers at the same time, causing the Ravenclaw girl to cry out in pleasure.

"Come for me, Lex," she whispered against the shell of the other girl's ear, as she curled her fingers and Lexa began to fall apart beneath her. She shuddered and arched her back as Clarke continued pumping her fingers at a tortuously slow pace, dragging out Lexa's orgasm until she became too sensitive, and Clarke brought her fingers to her mouth, suckling the taste of Lexa from her digits.

Once her breathing had slowed Lexa pulled Clarke to her with their still joined fingers, drawing the blonde around her as Clarke draped a blanket over the two of them.

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa's shoulder, and the older girl sighed contentedly.

"I guess this room will be required more often," Lexa murmured, and Clarke smiled against the Ravenclaw's back.

"And definitely the prefect's bathroom," she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr [@dwelling0ndreams](https://dwelling0ndreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
